The British Empire (TLOPO)
About the Guild The British Empire is a guild on TLOPO founded by Lord Joseph Grey on December 14, 1749. Command of the guild was transferred to Lord Johnny Goldtimbers soon afterwards, and The British Empire has become the primary guild for the RP nation of Great Britain. The guild prides itself in having gained 150 members in little more than a week, and becoming one of the fastest growing guilds in the game. History One of the first and largest guilds in the Legend of Pirates Online. Stats *Founded: December 14, 1749 *Maxed: TBA *Founder: Joseph Grey *Guildmaster: Johnny Goldtimbers *Current Member Count: 158 (12/24/16) *Guild Server: Valor *Guild HQ: Port Royal Rules * Don't be a jerk. * All disputes between non-officers will be settled by an officer council. * All disputes between officers will be handled by His Majesty. * Be respectable to players outside the guild. * More of a recommendation, but make it to guild events. Member Database Officers #'Guildmaster - Johnny Goldtimbers' - The first official guildmaster, as well as leader of the East India Trading Company and Great Britain. Lord Goldtimbers serves as Prime Minister of Great Britain, Governor of Padres del Fuego, and Chairman of the EITC Court of Directors. #'Officer/Second-in-Command - Sven Daggersteel' - Known as Nathaniel Garland in role-play, he was the longtime First Sea Lord of Britain, who was distinguished for his skills during the Paradoxian War. Daggersteel now serves as an HCO of Britain as Secretary at War, Governor of Kingshead, as well as Co. GM of the guild. #'Officer/Third-in-Command - Joseph Grey' - The original founder of the guild and an HCO of Britain, Grey serves as the third in command of the guild in his capacity as Lord Speaker of Parliament, Foreign Minister, and Governor of Port Royal. #'Officer/Fourth-in-Command - James Goldtimbers '- A nephew of Johnny Goldtimbers, James serves as the Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy and Captain-General of the Royal Marines. The younger Goldtimbers has a distinguished track record from the POTCO years, and now serves as Fourth-in-Command of the guild and Governor of Cuba. #'Officer/Fifth-in-Command - Davy Gunfish' - The British Lord President of the Privy Council and Governor of Raven's Cove, Gunfish holds the position of Fifth in Command of the guild. Other Officers *'Officer - John Breasly' - Also known as George Augustus Breasly II, the current King of Britain. He is not apart of the guild hierarchy, but is automatically in charge whenever he logs on. *'Officer - Captain Andrew' - Better known as Lord Andrew Mallace, he is an HCO of Britain and essentially the third highest ranking person in the nation. Within The British Empire, he serves as an officer and has a notable history starting with being Second in command of the infamous Co. Empire. *'Officer - Andrew' - An officer in the British Co. Elites, Andrew Lawrence was a Colonel in Britain until he was honourably discharged from service when the West Indies Command was disbanded. He has now returned to Britain and serves as an officer in the guild. *'Officer - John S. Kroshbon '- A noted Swiss General, and former Co. GM of the Armed Guard. John Scurvycastle is an experienced and seasoned veteran of role-play who was recently promoted due to his high activity. *'Officer - William Firehawk '- TBA *'Officer - Christopher Rigfury '- A newcomer to Britain and role-play in general, Rigfury was promoted to be an Officer due to his high activity, which matched even those most active officers, and his dedication to Britain and it's cause. Ranking System -To be added- Diplomacy Enemies or Enemy Guilds *''No enemies'' Allies or Allied Guilds *''No allies'' Gallery Screen Shot 2016-12-29 at 5.08.21 AM.png|HCO Members meet with a Lieutenant after a successful operation. News December 24, 1749 ''Recruitment for the guild is in full swing. Johnny Goldtimbers has taken control as Guildmaster, and instated the guild HCO's. All members are ordered to focus on leveling up, and maxing their characters. Member count has rapidly expanding as well, with over 150 players in only the first week. '' Category:POTCO Emulator Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy Category:Guilds